


Остались только мы

by Red_Sally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Неважно, чем мы заглушаем зов долга. В конце концов ему придется последовать.





	Остались только мы

На короткий путь до машины с каждым разом уходило все меньше и меньше времени.  
Дождь кончился; блестел мокрый асфальт, по которому стучали каблуки. В воздухе пахло палой листвой, землей, цветами, кто-то неторопливо шел навстречу вдоль подъездной дорожки, к кованым кладбищенским воротам.  
Наташа шагала быстро, не глядя по сторонам. Хотелось замедлить шаг, хотелось остановиться, вернуться, и одно это желание заставляло ее почти срываться на бег.  
Они договорились обо всем заранее. Дни и часы посещений были нерегулярны и сверены так, чтобы не встречаться ни с кем из остальных. Они хранили старые контакты в надежде, что те никогда не пригодятся, и никогда не говорили между собой о том, что именно их добило. Герои, отступники, персонажи городских легенд и страшных шпионских баек, они по-прежнему оставались друзьями. Это обязывало беречь тех, кто уцелел.  
Иногда Наташа слышала кое-что из новостей и случайных сплетен, порой замечала краем глаза знакомые лица и фигуры. Знала, что ЩИТ уцелел несмотря ни на что. Очередная попытка уйти в подполье, впрочем, провалилась: медленно, но верно тайное агентство превращалось в не такое уж и тайное, и новое поколение все меньше отличалось от прочих спецслужб. Это выглядело естественным порядком вещей. Опасная уверенность в том, что защитник бессмертен, развеялась в пыль, и место Мстителей заняли обычные люди. Это было правильно, необходимо – и удивительно, как прошение об отставке, которое Наташа подписала год назад, еще не веря до конца, что уходит живой. Но, в отличие от отставки, это было закономерно.  
Это могла быть ширма.  
Идущий навстречу человек приближался: по прямой, отчего-то не желая посторониться. Наташа сжала в руке закрытый зонтик, прошла еще немного и остановилась, задержав взгляд на букете мелких белых роз, на одинокой перчатке и только потом – на лице.  
– Добрый вечер, Фил.  
– Добрый вечер, мисс Романофф. Рад видеть вас в добром здравии.  
– Я тоже рада, хотя и сбилась со счета ваших воскрешений.  
– Я мог бы отмечать дни рождения по дюжине раз в году, но рискую стать придирчив к подаркам... Мисс Романофф, наш прошлый разговор закончился не совсем так, как хотелось бы.  
Наташа не вернула ему улыбку.  
– И вы решили продолжить его здесь? Отправлять сюда именно вас – слишком цинично даже для Ника.  
Фил не то пожал плечами, не то поежился на влажном ветру.  
– Что же делать, если только здесь мы теперь и можем увидеться?  
За спиной послышались шаги: и быстрые, и тяжелые. Наташа вздохнула.  
– Дело не в Нике, – продолжил Фил. – Я понимаю, о чем прошу, именно поэтому пришел сам.  
– Вы знаете, каков будет ответ, – Наташа отступила чуть назад, позволяя обнять себя.  
Баки и Фил коротко пожали руки.  
– Соболезную вашей утрате, сержант Барнс. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, некоторые потери не восполнить.  
Баки мрачно кивнул.  
– Простите, Коулсон. Нам пора.  
– Не спросите, как идут дела?  
Баки пожал плечами.  
– Думаю, вы справляетесь.  
– С вашей помощью справлялись бы лучше, – серьезно покачал головой Фил. – Чем дальше, тем заметнее, что без прежней команды не обойтись. Мир может не сознавать этого, но вы нужны ему. Все, кто остался.  
По спине у Наташи пробежал холодок. Что-то ускользнуло от ее внимания среди новостных выпусков, туманных слухов и обрывков чужих разговоров, что-то мрачное таилось во всем, за чем она по неизбывной привычке следила весь год. Может, она теряла чутье; может, Фил намеренно сгущал краски, пугая приближением новой напасти. Его лицо было непроницаемо.  
– Вы встречались с остальными? – спросила его Наташа. – Со Старком, Бэннером, Бартоном?  
– Встречался, – произнес Баки, не сводя глаз с белого букета. – И все ответили примерно одно и то же. Нас есть кем заменить. Они моложе, сильнее, умнее нас. А если и глупее – что ж, тем проще.  
– Может быть, именно сейчас – время для старой гвардии. Тех, для кого отставка – не повод покидать посты. Чем бы мы ни старались заглушить зов долга, в конце концов ему придется последовать.  
– Мы не ваши должники, – жестко оборвал его Баки. – За свои дела каждый из нас расплатился сполна.  
Наташа бросила взгляд в лицо Коулсона, ловя давно знакомое выражение беззлобного разочарования. Вспомнила, как много лет назад сильнее всего боялась огорчить этого человека.  
– Разве лучше остаток жизни бродить среди могил? – спросил он.  
– Все дороги кончаются среди могил, Фил, разве что ни Черную Вдову, ни Зимнего Солдата никто не понесет на Арлингтонское кладбище.  
Фил опустил голову.  
– Я пришел не за долгами. И расплачиваться вам не со мной.  
Баки так сжал пальцы на плече у Наташи, что она поморщилась. Но голос его звучал тихо и мягко.  
– Простите, Коулсон, – повторил он. – Вы зря потратили время.  
– Не зря, – улыбнулся тот. – Я ведь тоже пришел навестить друга.  
Наташа не стала с ним прощаться. Они с Баки прошли мимо, к машине, и еще долго она осязала его взгляд между лопаток. А потом он зашагал прочь и пропал между длинными рядами белых надгробий – одна из множества теней чужого горя.

Ей снилось, что ее похоронили заживо.  
Тьма, тишина и духота давили со всех сторон. Наташу замутило. И непременно вырвало бы, будь она в силах согнуться в спазме, чтобы исторгнуть изнутри хотя бы крик. Не помня себя, она заскребла ногтями, замолотила, задыхаясь, в крышку гроба – и, проснувшись, ударила лбом по носу Баки, который уже тянулся разбудить ее.  
Она подалась вперед и вверх и боднула его еще раз, в плечо. В спальне было темно и тихо, но совсем иначе, чем во сне. Лицо Баки бледным пятном маячило во мгле, когда она разомкнула судорожное объятие. Его глаза блестели тем же лихорадочным огоньком, какой, должно быть, еще не отгорел в ее собственных. Они не делились друг с другом кошмарами. Только пробуждениями, которых вполне хватало.  
– Все в порядке, – шепнул он. – Это просто сон. Ты здесь, ты со мной. Все уже кончилось.  
– Кончилось, – эхом повторила Наташа. – Ты со мной. Ты жив. Ты дома.  
Слова, обычно такие важные, такие верные, отгоняли душные образы сновидений, но реальность изменить не могли. Ничто не заканчивалось просто так. Наташа сбросила одеяло, смахнула со лба влажные волосы, выдохнула:  
– Трахни меня, – последним нечаянным слогом спасительной мантры.  
– Хорошо. Хорошо, – кивнул Баки, гладя ее по голове. – Иди ко мне.  
Она перекинула через него ногу, легла сверху, целуя и стараясь не думать о том, что снилось ему и ей самой. Нагретый металл ладони коснулся спины, скользнул щекоткой от плеча до талии и тяжело опустился на ягодицу.  
О вечерней встрече уже ничего не напоминало. Запах влажной земли и обрывки слов остались где-то между ушедшим днем и истаявшим кошмаром. Только в ушах шумело, словно шуршали колеса по мокрому асфальту.  
Наташа выпрямилась, садясь верхом. Ей было отчаянно не до прелюдий; Баки коротко охнул, когда она впустила его, попытался двигаться осторожнее, и она зашипела.  
– Ты знаешь, чего хочешь? – спросил он.  
Наташа закрыла глаза. На короткое время она позволила себе расслабиться, раствориться в ощущениях, плавно покачиваясь в такт коротким вздохам. В горле стоял ком. Шум в голове нарастал, и все труднее становилось заглушить его.  
– А ты?   
Теплая живая ладонь легла ей на бедро. Баки смотрел на нее снизу вверх пристальным ясным взглядом: и жадным, и вопросительным. Наташа взяла его за левую руку и сомкнула металлические пальцы вокруг собственного горла.  
Он понял ее правильно. Сжал сильнее, понуждая приподняться, вытянуться на напряженных ногах, – и задал новый темп: быстрые, резкие короткие толчки. Она потеряла ритм собственного пульса; в шумном сбитом дыхании растворились реальные и фантомные звуки, наконец оставляя голову пустой и легкой. Перед глазами цвели белые искры, пахло солоно и горячо, Наташа стиснула обеими руками металлическое запястье и повисла на нем, и закричала, и стекла на грудь Баки без сил и воздуха. Уже падая, почувствовала, как он, дрожа, выскальзывает из нее; и прежде чем отключиться, попыталась запомнить недолговечное, пронзительное ощущение. Запомнить себя живой.

Им следовало поговорить. Произнести хоть что-то вслух, но никто не начинал первым. А после – после время ушло.  
Они не были виноваты. Возможно, именно это стоило повторять при каждом пробуждении, унимая дрожь и слезы. Они не были безучастны, но оказались бессильны. И Стива Роджерса не стало, а тем, кто выжил, остались невосполнимые потери и неоплатные долги.  
Остаток ночи оба не смыкали глаз и, лежа в постели, смотрели друг другу в лицо. Медленно бледнели тени. А когда рассвело, Баки взял телефон, набрал короткий номер и, не дожидаясь ответа, ровно произнес в трубку:  
– Мы готовы.


End file.
